


Gay Tales of Newskids

by pineappapizza, Stuffs_Memelord



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Aroace Davey, Bisexual Jack Kelly, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kid Blink, Other, Trans Female Buttons, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Mush Meyers, Trans Male Character, Trans Spot Conlon, help these kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappapizza/pseuds/pineappapizza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffs_Memelord/pseuds/Stuffs_Memelord
Summary: Just some stories that have little connections.





	1. The Oven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineappapizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappapizza/gifts).



Davey awoke to the feeling of his brother pushing him. “Davey! Davey!” the younger boy said, still shaking him.  
“What?” Davey grumbled, finally deciding to face his smaller sibling.  
“It’s Sarah’s birthday! You need to bake the cake, Dave.”  
“Okay,” Davey grinned. “I need to get dressed quick, okay?” Les nodded, leaving. Davey waited until he was sure Les was gone before he opened his closet.  
The closet, no joke intended, was covered in all sorts of pride attire. It was Jack’s idea to put everything in there. After all, he wasn’t out to his family yet. Soon enough, he would. He pulled an old sweatshirt over his head, not wanting to get his normal clothing dirty. To many people’s disappointment, his usual style consisted of slacks, a button up shirt, and a tie. A sweatshirt and shorts seemed to be a good change for some.  
He walked out, hoping his mom wouldn’t notice how unusual the outfit was for him. “David?” he heard in an unmistakable voice.  
“Hi, dad,” Davey said, easily getting the supplies he needed. He didn’t even notice that he was creating his aroace pride cake, which all his friends loved.  
“David… I haven’t seen you wear anything like that in ages.”  
“I don’t want to get anything messed up, so I decided on this.”  
“You look fine, David. You don’t need to dress like it’s picture day every day.”  
Davey wanted to yell at his father, but he didn’t. “I like dressing like that,” he mumbled.  
“Whatever you say,” Davey’s dad gave his son a hug before walking over to the coffee machine nearby.  
Just like that, Davey got to work. From creating the different layers to the aro pride flag to baking to frosting the ace pride flag colors on top of the cake. At last, he was done.  
A chorus of “happy birthday”s came from every single person who arrived to see Sarah. Davey placed the last candle into the cake, lit said candles, and walked the cake over to his sister.   
“Hey, David?” Sarah looked into Davey’s eyes. She had just cut the cake and noticed something.  
“Yes, Sarah?” he replied, hoping she would enjoy the cake.  
“Is there something you’re trying to tell us?”  
“No,” Davey lied. His mom looked at Sarah, genuinely confused.  
“David, you’re aroace. These are the colors. Something tells me you were trying to say that.”  
Davey went as white as a sheet. “What does that mean, Sarah?” both parents asked in unison.  
“I’m… I’m…” Davey stuttered, unable to speak. Oh, Sarah. “I…”  
“He’s not interested in people. Romantically and sexually. It’s that easy,” Les explained.  
All eyes moved to Les. “Les, mind asking how you knew that?”  
“I saw Jack with some flags and I asked him what they meant.”  
Davey’s eyes widened. Those flags were for him. When Davey talked to Jack about it. He remembered Jack smile at Davey and hugging him.  
“David, as long as you’re happy, I have no problem with this decision,” Davey’s mom said, wrapping her arms around him.  
His father nodded, and for the first time in ages, Davey smiled.


	2. Snoozer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie's cold.

Crutchie shivered, teeth chattering. The blanket Jack put over his shoulders earlier did not help as much as he thought. “Jackie?” he stuttered.

“Charlie! What’s up?” Jack came over, their daughter, Lilah, on his tail.

“I’m freezing,” he hissed as his leg seared with pain. “And now my leg is starting to hurt. Great.”

Before Crutchie knew it, Jack jumped over the couch and began kissing every part of Crutchie’s bad leg. Crutchie blushed, smiling at his husband. “Any better, Charl?”

“Y-yeah…” Crutchie was flustered, hiding his face in his sweater.

“Dad,” Lilah tugged on her blonde father’s sleeve. “I’ll light the fireplace if you want. Oh! I’ll make hot cocoa!” With that, she walked off, grabbing three packets of hot cocoa.

Jack wrapped the blanket tighter around his husband and himself, letting himself become slightly more intimate, but not too much. Crutchie giggled, playing with Jack’s hair. Jack sighed contently, positioning himself to spoon Crutchie. “Take a nap, angel,” he whispered.

Crutchie obeyed, closing his eyes as Jack moved one of his hands down to massage his leg. “Pa!” Lilah returned with the hot cocoa. It wasn’t long before she noticed Jack drifting off, mindlessly continuing to massage Crutchie’s poor leg. Lilah smiled before lighting a match to set the fireplace on fire. She carefully joined her parents on the couch and dozed off herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I'm currently fighting writer's block.


	3. Cooking Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking isn't that easy.

“Harper?” Mush shook Blink, who was taking a nap, awake.

“Ah! Melissa?” Blink squawked. They looked over to see their girlfriend, Mush, smiling at them. “What’s up?”

“I found some muffin mix when I went shopping the other day, so I thought that we could make some!” she announced, throwing her arms around Blink’s neck.

“Sounds nice, Mushie.” Blink stood up, pulling the hood of their hoodie off of their head. Mush led them into the kitchen, where she had set up all the materials needed to bake the muffins.

“What’s the first step?” Mush questioned, looking at Blink, who was holding the box.

“Uh, it says to preheat the oven and combine these ingredients,” they then proceeded to go into more detail, feeding her directions whenever she needed them.

Eventually, they took the pan of batter and put it in the oven for their girlfriend. They put on a timer and sat down, pulling Mush with them. Blink connected their lips with Mush’s, putting a hand on the small of her back. She kissed them back, smiling. “Love you, Harper Ballatt,” she said, hugging her partner.

“I love you too, Melissa Meyers,” Blink replied. They fiddled with the hem of their hoodie, temporarily forgetting what they were doing. They planted themself back on the couple’s couch, proceeding to lay down. Mush put on the TV, occasionally checking her watch to make sure she wasn’t late.

After what felt like ages, the timer went off, letting the pair know that the muffins were done. Mush walked over to the oven, putting an oven mitt on, and opened it.

The interior smelled horrible. She took the pan out and saw that the muffins that she could have sworn were made right were singed. “B-blinkie?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“The muffins…”

Blink walked over and looked inside with their good eye. “Oh.”

“We worked so hard on them!”  
“Babe, I know,” Blink said, hugging Mush. “We had fun, correct?”

“I guess so,” she sniffled.

“Then it paid off!”

“Yeah!” Mush hugged her datemate, sighing.

“Why don’t we play some Wii Tennis?”

“Sounds good, Blinky.”

Even though the muffins were ruined, maybe the day wasn’t as bad as Mush was expecting. Maybe cuddling and watching movies with Blaily ‘Blink’ Bennett was better than some stupid muffins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my crippling writer's block.


	4. Snow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttons and Elmer are stupid.

Brianna Caliban exhaled, watching a cloud of carbon dioxide float into the air. She could feel the snow crunch under her boots. A gloved hand gripped a shovel. She was going to shovel the driveway, but watching the snowfall and the snow birds flapping their wings captivated her interest.

“SNOWBALL!” someone shouted behind her as a huge snowball hit her in the back. Brianna shrieked, dropping her shovel.

“Elmer!” she screamed, scrambling to pick said shovel up.

“Sorry Buttons, but it’s snowing! It’s illegal to not have at least one snowball fight!” Elmer retorted, acting like he was a six-year-old.

“Elmer, you have no idea what you just signed up for. Just… we need to shovel first. We’re expecting Jack and Davey over later.”

“Oh! Wait, Jack and Davey are a thing?”

“Elmer, no. That’s stupid.”

Elmer laughed. “You know I am, but you love me.”

“You’re not stupid,” she said as she began shoveling again.

“Debatable.”

With that, the two began to work. Brianna got one side of the driveway, while Elmer got the other.  They worked well together.

Soon enough, Brianna threw a snowball, hitting Elmer square in the chest. “HEY!”

“I told you that you have no idea what you signed up for!”

They began hurling snowballs at each other, laughing and screaming the whole time. Eventually, they were interrupted by Davey’s car reaching the driveway.

“We’re here, bitches!” Jack screamed, hopping out with some difficulty. Davey’s car was built for tall people, which was insane considering the fact that he was a few inches taller than it.

“Hello, Buttons and Elmer,” Davey said politely. He was quite proper. 

“Hey, Dave,” Elmer mumbled. “Wait. Are you guys dating?”

“EW! NO!” Jack screamed. Davey nodded.

At that moment, Brianna regretted dating Elmer. Actually, no. He was a lovable idiot, and she would never abandon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey were added because I didn't know what else. Sue me.

**Author's Note:**

> It's all in the mind, ya know?


End file.
